PTB SUniversity 2012 Assignments
by jennlen522
Summary: O/S Assignments for PTB S-University 2012 writing workshop


**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**PTB S-University 2012 Pre-Assignment**

**Setting: A small town in the south, in the month of May. It all began at a little league game. (O/S for Smut U 2012)**

**Songs that fit: **

**Summertime by Kenny Chesney**  
**Drunk on You by Luke Bryan**  
**Come A Little Closer Baby by Dierks Bentley**  
**I Don't Want This Night to End by Luke Bryan**  
**Drink a Little Drink, Smoke a Little Smoke by Eric Church**

**Cherry Blow-Pops**

"Sweet Baby Jesus, who is that?" Alice whispered as she slapped my arm lightly.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked, glancing at Alice who was facing the field. I pulled the lid from my cup and tossed it in the trash can behind the concession counter.

"Just look, damn it." She elbowed me lightly.

"Hold on. I've got a method here, okay?" I huffed and dipped my cherry blow-pop in the dark liquid, swirling it around, before shoving it in my mouth and giving the snotty concession girl a patronizing smile.

"Okay, Alice, what's up?" I turned and looking in the direction she was facing, just in time to see two very good looking guys walking toward us. Correction, they could only be described as walking sex. Well, seventeen year old sex. But sex, nonetheless.

"Shit," I muttered, plucked the blow pop from my mouth with a pop and adjusted my sunglasses to get a better look.

"I told you, B. God, am I glad our dads decided to open a branch of their company here." Alice responded in a wistful voice.

"If I'd known they grew them like this in the South, I would've been more than happy to leave before school was out." I put my blow-pop back in my mouth, twirling the stick between my fingers. I continued to lean my elbow on the concession stand as the boys lazily made their way closer to us, laughing and talking the whole way.

"Well, finally, there's my lazy umpires. Glad you could grace us with your presence boys." Coach Clapp yelled as he exited the building adjoining the concession booth. I smiled a little when I saw him. I guess I found it funny that he wasn't even a coach anymore. He was the Parks and Rec Administrator now, but when Alice and I applied for these jobs last week he mentioned that everyone still called him Coach from the "good ole days" when he used to coach baseball.

"Ladies, these are your primary umpires for today's little league games. They're lazy but they've been doing this for three summers running, so I guess I have to keep them on." He and the boys chuckled as Coach Clapp turned to Alice and me to make introductions. Alice and I smiled politely to all three.

Meanwhile, I hid behind my sunglasses letting my eyes trail north to south on the dark-haired walking sex bomb wearing Ray Bans that were almost identical to mine. Both boys were definitely a fine tribute to their corn-fed southern upbringing, and I suddenly had a great interest in finding out if the dark-haired tall drink of water had a farmer's tan under his tight blue umpire shirt and compression shorts.

"Edward, this is Bella. She'll be working with you on field two." He pointed to me. Edward extended his hand for me to shake. I smiled sweetly, sticking my blow-pop back in my mouth, and returned his hand shake. I felt something in his touch that told me this was going to be summer I would never forget. His sexy lop-sided grin sealed the deal.

"Jasper, this is Alice. She'll be working with you on field one," Coach Clapp continued. Alice and Jasper shared a similar exchange of awkward handshakes and smiles.

"So you guys go easy on these ladies. They're new in town. Their daddy's are in charge of the new furniture plant. Show them the ropes, but I expect you to be the gentlemen that your mommas raised. You hear?" He pointed and gave them both a stern look. They blushed. Both boys literally blushed. It was the cutest fucking thing we had seen since grade school. Alice side-eyed me and we giggled a little at their expense.

"Okay, games start in ten. You kids get set up and if you girls have any problems, come see me. I'll be watching TV in the equipment room over here." He threw us a small wave and walked away. I plucked my sucker from my mouth again just as Edward cleared his throat and Jasper laughed.

"Um, Bella, field two is over here if you want to find a chair and come with me." He motioned to the field to our right.

"Sure. I'll be there in a second." I smirked and he turned to walk away.

"Alice, we're over there. Field one is across the way from field two. I'll go around and grab a couple of chairs then head that way." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right behind you, Jasper. Thanks." We both smiled as he went into the equipment room and returned with two chairs, leaning them against the side of the building.

"Here you go, ladies."

I chuckled as I dipped and swirled my blow-pop around in my coke. "Thanks again," Alice chirped, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I whined and laughed again.

"What is your problem?" She asked, trying to hide her own laughter.

"Um, eager much, Alice?" I turned, leaning over the concession counter again. While the snotty blonde girl behind the counter had her back turned, I stole another blow-pop for later. I had a feeling Edward might be impressed by my blow-pop skills, and maybe I felt like testing that theory.

"Shut up. God. Which one do you want? And if you say the blonde, I'm gonna have to cut a bitch," She spat. I shook my head, putting my hands up in front of me in surrender.

"No worries. I only have eyes for the tall drink of water on field two. No need to cut a bitch today." I grinned, grabbing my score book and pencil from the counter behind me.

"I got a feeling this is gonna be great summer." Her lips turned up into a devilish grin as she picked up the chairs, handing one to me.

"Yep, and next game his ass will be carrying this chair for me, too," I stated as we started walking slowly towards the fields. "In fact, I bet if we bent over a couple of times in these short running shorts, just to readjust our grip on these books and chairs, they would come running. What do you bet?" I raised my brows, giving Alice a challenging look.

"Let's just see." She giggled.

We were close to the fence line, probably twenty yards from field two. Edward stood just inside the fence behind home plate, removing umpire padding from a duffel bag while Jasper stood in front of him on the outside of the fence. He was obviously waiting for Alice because their field was next to field two, a little further away.

Noticing them watch our approach, I stopped and turned, putting down the chair, letting it rest against my leg. Alice took another couple steps and pretended to drop her score book. I took the opportunity to bend at the waist, flashing my red shorts covered ass in their face and pretending to tie my tennis shoes. Alice did the same, only she bent and pretended to lose her pencil, letting it skid across the asphalt walkway we had been walking on.

I had just finished tying my shoe, when I felt him standing there, blocking the afternoon sun. I looked up, putting a hand up to shield my eyes. Even with sunglasses on, the southern sun, not to mention the humidity, was killer.

"You need some help with this?" He raised his brows and pointed at the chair next to my leg. I grinned as I straightened up to my full height. Even then, I noticed I was a full head shorter than Edward and damn if he was prettier up close.

"Yeah, that would be nice, cowboy." I pulled my blow-pop from my mouth. He licked his lips and grinned. I handed him the chair and bent over again to collect my score book and drink. I stood again, watching Alice and Jasper talk as they walked toward their field. I smiled as I started towards field two with Edward walking by my side, carrying my chair.

I noticed the kids had arrived as they piled out of minivans and SUV's in the parking lot. They barrelled towards the field in the form of a kid stampede. We arrived at field two and Edward opened my chair on the outside of the fence just behind home plate. Using both hands to tighten my ponytail, I closed my eyes as the smell of popcorn and hotdogs assaulted my senses. I took a sip of my coke, set it on the ground near my chair and pulled the pencil from the spine of the scorebook.

"Well, it's showtime, rookie. You ready to play?" Edward pulled on the heavy breast pad, turned his baseball cap backwards and placed the helmet on his head, leaving the mask lifted. His devious smile told me that I didn't miss the double meaning in his question. I chuckled, plucked my blow-pop from my jaw and gave it a swirling lick while holding it to my lips, before I responded.

"Bring it, plowboy." He laughed out loud before he pulled his sunglasses off his eyes and passed them to me through the fence. I laughed and stuck his glasses on top of my head, pushing my hair further out of my eyes. He grinned, shook his head and pulled down the face mask to take his position behind home plate. This was definitely going to be one fine summer.

**%%CB%%**

… **A few weeks later**

"Hey, I brought you something." He grinned as he pulled the cherry sucker from the back pocket of his tight baseball shorts and handed it to me through the fence.

"Thanks. Um...so what do you guys do for fun around here?" I unwrapped the candy and put it in my mouth.

"Depends on your idea of fun." He smirked and pulled his shades down on his face, backing away from the fence to wipe the home plate with a small brush.

"Come back here. I'm not done with you yet." I laughed, leaning on the fence and linking the fingers of both my hands through the holes, watching, waiting. He stood upright and waved at the coaches, letting them know we were about ready to start the game, before he turned and walked slowly to the fence. He leaned in, matching my stance. Looking at my fingers, he placed his on top of mine through the links.

"So you're not done with me yet, huh.?" He licked his lips. I pulled one hand down and removed the sucker from my mouth, maybe a little slower than I should have. I knew he liked it. I liked that he liked watching me.

"Not by a long shot."

"So what do you wanna do?" He looked over his shoulder at the coaches approaching from both sides of the field.

"Go out, stay in, I don't know. Just...be with you." He bobbed his head, picking up his equipment and securing the straps as the coaches neared, eyeing him and our conversation.

"Tonight, after the game" he rushed, breathless, as he grabbed the face masked and handed me his sunglasses. "Okay, tonight?" he whispered through the fence.

"Sure." I smiled and took his glasses while he talked to the coaches, giving them the regular speech about keeping time due to other teams scheduled to play. They shook hands and went back to their respective dugouts. He walked over to the fence and showed me his watch indicating the starting game time, then turned to walk away.

%%**CB**%%

… **June**

"You're late. I had to get my own my blow-pop. Not cool, man. Not cool," I teased, yelling across the field. He frowned as he made his way towards home plate, stopping just in front of where I stood outside the fence.

"Hey, c'mere for second."

"Who me?" I tried my best to look confused, looking from side to side.

"Yeah, you. Come closer, right here."

He licked my lips through fence before I pulled back and grazed the cherry blow-pop over his, then kissed him softly, barely touching his lips, sticky and sweet. His fingers gripped lightly at the hem of my shirt through the chain link of the fence.

"Delicious."

"Yep."

"More, later." He twisted my t-shirt in his fingers, pulling me flush with the fence so he could kiss me again, he tasted so sweet, so warm. We heard the kids' laughter and broke apart at the same time. I needed more.

"Absolutely."

"I'll take you to my favorite place." He called out over his shoulder and winked, just before he slipped the mask down on his face and yelled "Play Ball."

%% **CB** %%

"Where are you taking me?" Honestly, I was beginning to feel like I was smack in the middle of a _Wrong Turn_ movie sequel. The moon was bright, but the trees hung over the dirt road forming sort of a canopy that shut out most, if not all, of the night's natural light.

"What? Are you scared?" He reached for my hand and pulled me closer, sliding me across the bench seat of his black, fully restored, 1977 Chevy Chevelle.

"No, of course not. Just ready to see this place you're taking me." I shifted in my seat a little.

_Okay, maybe I shifted closer to him, but who wouldn't_.

His car purred as we continued slowly down the winding dirt road. It was a stick shift in the floor with black leather seats. He told me that he and his dad had restored it the previous summer. I tried to focus on the car, but the tingling I felt between my legs as his fingers trailed up and down my inner thigh was distracting. However, it did little to keep my mind from wandering to thoughts of flat tires, hooks for hands, and cannibalistic backwoods men.

Finally he turned left, maneuvering the car across a well worn path through the trees and coming to a stop in a clearing near a lake. I stepped out of the car and walked around the front to face the lake. The moon, so big and bright, spilled onto the water. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward spreading a tartan blanket over the hood of the car.

"I can see why you love this place."

"Yeah, it's pretty peaceful and...private."

"We aren't gonna get shot for trespassing are we?" I walked over to the car, lifting myself up and onto the hood.

He came and stood between my legs with his back to me. I relished in the quiet peacefulness of the moment. The crickets were chirping and the smell of honeysuckle floated in the breeze as I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing my hand on his chest, while I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Nah. Actually, you see those lights in the distance, through the trees?" He pointed across the lake in front of us before bringing his hand back and covering mine on his chest. "That's my house over there. This lake backs up to our property. I just brought you here the back way so no one would know we were here." He smiled, looking over his shoulder at me.

"So, you have me here now. What will you do with me?" I was immediately assaulted with visions of so many dirty things he could do with his lips, hands, and...other things. My heart pounded in my chest as he turned to face me, slowly bringing his lips to mine.

The contact of skin on skin as his hands traveled up and down my thighs, caused my body to hum with electricity. I wanted him so badly, but it was more than physical. It had been more from the very beginning. I couldn't begin to explain the connection I felt with him, which is why I hadn't even bothered to tell Alice about it. Luckily, she and Jasper had been too wrapped up in their own romance for her to spend too much time quizzing me on my feelings.

My hands found their way into his hair. His tongue met mine and we deepened the kiss, breaking just long enough to breathe each other in. He lowered his head to my neck, kissing and licking his way across my throat and down my chest. His strong hands flexed and gripped my hips, making me want to crawl inside of him, just to experience all of this emotion first hand.

He lifted his head, breathing heavily. His eyes flitted to my mine, then my lips and back again before he spoke. His voice was low, riddled with the same hunger I felt. "I really hate these fucking shorts right now." He sighed, bending his head to my chest with his fingers crooked and pulling just inside my waistband.

"Then take them off." I exhaled and pulled his head back to look him in the eyes. I lifted my hips while he gently slid my shorts over my thighs and down my legs. His eyes took inventory of every inch of my body, right down to my blood red toenail polish. With one quick jerk, he pulled my shorts free. His gaze met mine and his lips curled into a devilish, lopsided grin. He took a few steps back, scanning my body from toe to top, shaking his head as he licked his lips. I laughed as he twirled my shorts on his index finger, once, twice, before haphazardly tossing them over his shoulder.

"Now I'm feeling a little underdressed. I think it's your turn." I nodded in the direction of his shirt.

"What? This?" He pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, inching it slowly up above his belt, teasing me with a sliver of tan, summer skin. "Are you trying to get me naked, Bella?" His voice was husky sweet with a southern drawl. I needed to lick it off his lips. I smiled and nodded, urging him on.

"Well, I aim to please." He tilted his head, gripped the hem of his shirt with both hands, pulled it over his head, and flung it over his shoulder.

I felt the warmth of the engine through blanket as I scooted closer to the edge of the hood, curling my bare feet over the fender. I giggled as he stalked towards me while unbuckling his belt and slowly working the buttons of his jeans. As he got closer, I noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear.

_This was no longer a giggling matter. I couldn't breath. Fuuuuck._

He let them hang open as he came to stand between my legs. Trailing his fingers lightly, he started at my ankles, working his way up my calves, behind my knees, then to the backs of my thighs where he gripped lightly before pulling me flush with his body. The coolness of his belt buckle did little to calm my feverish skin.

"Now I think it's your turn, little girl." He drawled, his lips against mine, as he tickled my stomach with the tips of his fingers. I couldn't have agreed more.

With one swift movement, I removed my shirt, tossed it behind my back and wrapped my arms around his neck. The heat of our skin and the humid summer night fueled the fire burning low in my body. His lips met mine, slow and easy like molasses on a fall day. He wrapped himself around me, gripping me tighter before breaking the kiss and sliding his hands around my front. He traced his thumbs over my lace covered nipples. A very unladylike moan escaped my lips as I held onto his biceps, letting my head roll back and my eyes close. It was too much, yet not enough.

I felt warm lips whispering sweet words against my cheek, the tops of my breasts. One, then the other. He rested his forehead against my chest, exhaling slowly before placing his lips on my shoulder and moving the strap of my bra over and down my arm, kissing, biting and licking the area from my shoulder back to my neck.

"Touch me, Edward."

My already pounding heart and shaky breath quickened again as his lips made their way back to mine. He sucked my bottom lip between his and kissed down my throat before gently pulling away the lace cup and sucking my nipple into his mouth. With teeth scraping, he flicked and sucked and pulled the flame in my body higher and higher as his hand traveled lower. My breath hitched as his fingers reached my clit. He slowly added pressure, circling once, twice, three times before his lips crashed into mine.

"Fuck, Bella. So wet." He panted into my lips as he slid two fingers inside me. The fire I felt for him was becoming almost unbearable as I pushed out my chest and bucked my hips into his hand. I needed to be closer. I needed to feel him inside me.

"Oh God. So good, Edward." With our lips still touching, I reached out and grabbed his hips pulling him into me for more friction. Trying to feel anything. I needed more. He looked down, watching as he pushed his fingers in and out of me forcefully, meeting my thrusts in perfect, desperate time.

"You like that baby? You like when I touch you like this?" he whispered between breaths as he continued to circle and massage my clit with his thumb, alternating pressure with the movement of his fingers. It felt amazing.

"Oh, hell yes. So close baby. So close." I was a twisted, burning mess in his hands. I couldn't keep myself upright any longer. I let go of his hips and fell back to the hood, resting on my elbows, face to the sky.

"Let go, Bella. Just let go, beautiful girl," he breathed, leaning over and placing small kisses between my breasts. In that moment, I gave up. The warmth bloomed and spread, sending tingles throughout my body. I jerked and arched my back as he continued to kiss and lick my chest and stomach. Humming as his fingers slowed, he helped me ride out my orgasm until my breathing calmed. I looked up and into his eyes as he hovered above me.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," he whispered, pushing away a strand of sweat soaked hair from my temple.

"Thank you, pretty boy," I whispered, and lightly kissed his lips. "Now, I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh, really?" He smirked, then lowered his head, watching as he traced his finger across my breasts and down my stomach. I put both hands on his face and pulled him up so that we were eye to eye.

"I need you fuck me on the hood of this car. Right. The. Fuck. Now." His green eyes sparkled as his lips turned up into the most menacing grin. He licked his lips as he stood upright, taking my fingers and pulling me with him as he kept his eyes trained on mine. I watched as he slowly rolled on a condom and slid his jeans further down his hips.

He leaned over me, bracing himself with an arm on either side of my thigh, I let my head fall to his shoulder. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose, scraping his teeth across the skin at my jaw line, before biting my earlobe. His voice dripped sex and desire as he drawled two words in my ear that sent me closer to an edge I hadn't realized I neared once again.

"Yes, ma'am." My eyes rolled back in my head as he placed another kiss just below my earlobe.

He slowly stood up and put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer and widening my legs for him. "Are you ready, pretty girl?"

I was stunned stupid. Love drunk. All I could do was nod before he pulled me forcefully toward him as he thrust his hips forward and into me. We both cried out. It was an involuntary response to the shock of feeling something so amazing; and oh my God, he felt amazing moving inside me.

Within seconds it wasn't enough. "Harder, Edward. Please." I choked out the words while my fingers clawed down his back.

He put his palm to my chest, pushing gently so that I could lie flat on the hood of the car. Then, he put both hands back on my hips, flexing and gripping as he leaned back pounding harder into me. I loved it. I heard nothing but the sounds of our humidity soaked skin crashing together with each thrust. The only thing louder than the sound of our synchronized breaths and grunts, was the sound of my beating heart in my ears as we both moved closer and closer to our climax. His movements became faster, more erratic. The twisting and burning moved up my thighs, through my stomach. Closer, so much closer to the edge.

In that moment, he leaned slightly forward and our eyes locked. He nodded. He knew I was there, teetering. He took one hand from my hip, placed it right where we joined and began rubbing his thumb in a circle around my clit, adding pressure in just the right way. I couldn't hold back any longer. My back arched, fists gripping the blanket at my sides. Finally, I cried out, jerking and arching away from the hood as I rode out wave after wave of my orgasm, letting the sensation take over my body as I rocked against him, still meeting every thrust.

He released the other hand from my hip and took my hands in his, lacing our fingers, gripping tightly for leverage as he pushed into me once, twice, three more times before he fell apart as well. It was beautiful to watch. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His long lashes fluttered over pink cheeks. His lips were kissed swollen. His brow furrowed slightly and his jaw went slack as he groaned, "oh, fuck, Bella." Then, he became still as he panted and kissed each one of my fingers that were still laced with his, before pulling my arms up and wrapping them around him and behind his back. We were still breathing heavily when he placed a kiss on my chin, my nose, and then my lips.

"That was fucking amazing." _Kiss_.

"No. That fucking was amazing." _Kiss._

"You can say that again." He chuckled and shook his head.

"That fucking was amazing!" I reached down and grabbed his ass in both hands.

"You're so right." He smiled into my lips and pulled me tighter.

Once we pulled apart long enough to get dressed, I realized how thirsty I was. It had been several hours since we left the baseball field. Edward was rummaging through the car and I noticed he had spread his t-shirt across the windshield and smoothed out the blanket across the hood. We still had a couple hours to go before curfew. I found my shirt and crawled up on the hood so I could spread it over the windshield near his, then I settled back against the windshield and closed my eyes to rest.

I felt the car shift and looked around to find Edward holding two large coca-cola cups. He hadn't bothered to button his jeans or buckle his belt. He took the term 'freshly fucked' to a whole new level. He lifted his leg to kick the door closed and walked around to the front of the car.

"Here. I figured you were thirsty too." I took the cup and looked inside.

"What is it?"

"It's coke. And guess what else?" He reached in his back pocket.

"What?"

"You can't have a coke without a cherry blow-pop." He leaned in close to my face holding two suckers. I giggled and started unwrapping it.

"You _do _love me don't you?" I side-eyed him for second, holding my breath because we hadn't said these words out loud. I knew what I thought I had felt from him and it was just the same in my heart. I hoped my slip up wouldn't send him running. I didn't know if could ever handle that.

He rolled the lollipop around and grinned as he pulled it out of his mouth. "You know I do, B. _Do you_?" He teased, leaning closer as he searched my eyes.

"Yes, I do."

He smiled, planting sticky cherry lips to mine. "Because you're all that and cherry blow-pop, E," I mumbled into his lips, then shrugged.

He laughed out loud, popped his sucker back in his mouth and fell back onto the windshield. I couldn't help but laugh, too, as I dipped my blow-pop in my coke and laid back beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. As the crickets chirped and the cicadas sang by the lake that night, I knew I would never forget that summer filled with baseball, humidity, my summer tan boy, 'yes ma'ams, the smell of honeysuckle by the lake, and sweet I Love You's on the hood of a Chevelle. And just think, it all started with a cherry blow-pop.

**A/N: **

**My sister from another Mister made this sound much better than when I started. **  
**Thank you Tara. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
